Une fin
by Asrial
Summary: Thor, Loki, une épiphanie et du Thorki. avec en gueststar les autres avengers, un Odin catatonique et une Frigga qui veut des hommes a poil.


Une fin

Thor évita le coup de lance de son frère puis repoussa le sortilège brûlant avec la tête de Mjolnir.

Loki avait "encore" prit d'assaut New York.

Non… Thor se trompait.

Loki avait "encore" prit d'assaut la tour Avengers.

Loki se battait totalement les flancs de Midgar.

Il se fichait de New York.

Il se cognait des mortels.

Loki voulait juste vaincre ses ennemis.

Le jotun voulait "juste" être le plus fort. Comme un gosse de huit ans qui fait une colère.  
>Quoi que. Loki se panait régulièrement des amis de Thor. il se concentrait sur lui pour laisser ses mignons du moment gérer les autres Avengers. Araignées géantes, nains de jardin, tartiflette mutante venue de l'espace, peu importait ce qui attaquait les Avengers du moment que les deux frères étaient laissés tranquilles a faire leur petite vie.<p>

Loki se concentrait exclusivement sur Thor, ce qui, finalement arrangeait bien l'ase blond.

Il avait eut le temps d'étudier son frère ainsi. Loki venait tous les jeudis avec la précision d'un coucou suisse. A 14h pétante, les Avengers savaient que Loki allait faire sa petite présentation hebdomadaire. S'en était devenu tellement récurent que le SHIELD, ni les flics, ni même les pompiers ne prenaient plus la peine de se déplacer. Même les habitants de New York ne bronchaient même plus ! Ils sortaient les parapluies pour se proteger des chutes de poussieres et de petits débrits et vaquaient a leurs occupations, comme de juste.

Et Loki continuait à taper sur son frère comme un sourd. La fureur était toujours là, la rage aussi, mais il n'y avait plus la folie destructrice qui avait enflammé le jeune prince lorsqu'il avait entrainé les Chitauris dans sa tentative d'invasion.

Un sort de feu fit gronder Thor lorsque sa cape s'enflamma.

Il s'en débarrassa rapidement tout en prenant de la distance.  
>Sans surprise, Loki ne poussa pas son avantage.<p>

Un sourire aux lèvres, le Jotun le toisait simplement.

"- Je te tuerais, Thor !"

Le prince d'Asgard retint un soupir. S'il y avait bien une chose que Loki ne ferait pas, c'était le tuer. Non qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu ! Si quelqu'un avait la capacité à le tuer, c'était bien, et sans doute uniquement Loki. Le jotun aurait pu le faire tellement de fois, tellement souvent…  
>Mais jamais il n'allait au-delà de quelques blessures qui auraient cicatrisées avant la nuit.<p>

Ho, bien sur, une fois ou deux les égratignures avaient été un peu plus que justement de simples coupures. Mais c'était la faute de Thor. Il pensait à autre chose et Loki détestait que Thor ne s'occupe pas pleinement de lui. Sa faute donc.

Si seulement Thor savait ce que voulait son frère !

le prince blond bondit soudain au contact. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais ! Jamais il ne lâchait Mjolnir. Il gardait Loki a distance, prêt a repousser sa magie. mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se jetait sur lui comme ça ! Parfois, c'était Loki qui se jetait sur lui, mais pas l'inverse

Surprit, Loki fit un pas en arrière avec un petit coassement de surprise avant de lever une main armée d'une dague.

Steve cria vers Thor pour le prévenir mais le prince s'y attendait.  
>Quand ils étaient vraiment au contact, Loki utilisait toujours ses petites dagues de lancer, jamais la grande qu'il avait dans le dos et qui lui protégeait autant la colonne vertébrale qu'elle aurait pu le tuer. Alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que Loki essayait réellement de le tuer de toutes ses forces. là, il faisait plus petit garçon qui hurlait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui qu'autre chose.<br>Mais Loki était tout sauf un enfant maintenant. S'il hurlait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, ce n'était pas la demande d'un enfant.

Thor attrapa la main de Loki.

Le prince blond serra le poignet de son frère pour lui faire lâcher la petite lame qui tomba sur le sol avec un petit tintement presque cristallin.

Le regard vert du jotun se teinta de surprise et de quelque chose de si enfantin que le cœur de Thor se serra. Quand pour la dernière fois avait-il vu cette expression ?  
>Il ne s'en rappelait même plus tellement cela remontait à longtemps. Des siècles ? Des millénaires ? Il y avait quelque chose de tellement pur dans ce regard que Thor faillit fondre en larmes. ou gémir. Ce fut pourtant si fugitif que l'asgardien aurait pu penser avoir rêvé s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Loki.<p>

C'était bien son petit frère qu'il tenait contre lui.  
>C'était bien son adorable bébé frère qui frémissait contre lui et tentait de se défaire mollement des mains qui le retenait, comme s'il voulait rester dans cette étreinte chaude mais refusait d'admettre qu'il voulait y rester.<p>

Loki leva sa lance de sa main libre. Le geste était aussi maladroit que timide, comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Thor ne saurait sans doute jamais ce qui lui passa par la tête à cette seconde. Ou, au contraire, avait-il réalisé quelque chose à un niveau si primitif que ce n'était en rien une décision consciente. Un signe du ciel, les norns, une prise de conscience soudaine d'une réalité si élémentaire qu'il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'elle puisse exister peut-être ?

Il lâcha le poignet de son frère d'un côté, Mjolnir reposait sur le sol, oubliée près de la dague. Thor attrapa son Loki par la nuque.

Un couinement de surprise échappa au jotun lorsque Thor l'écrasa contre lui puis l'embrassa longuement à pleine bouche.

"- Ha ben merde !" souffla Tony dans son oreillette. "Je veux bien qu'on distraie Rodolphe mais là c'est peut-être beaucoup."

La lance de Loki chuta mollement de ses doigts gourds avant qu'un doux soupir ne monte de sa gorge.

Entre ses bras, Thor sentait son frère se détendre et s'affaisser contre lui.

Etait-ce donc si simple ? Etait-ce juste ce que voulait Loki ? Ou ce que lui voulait….

Si Thor était honnête avec lui-même, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il avait toujours voulu son cadet pour lui. Mais Loki était son frère. Son bébé frère….

Loki le repoussa soudain rudement, les lèvres gonflées et roses de leur baiser

Les yeux écarquilles, il fixait son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

"- Que….Qu'est ce….THOR !"

Le souffle court, il avait encore une fois cette expression perdue de petit garçon triste qui le rajeunissait tellement. Là, il faisait vraiment le tout jeune homme qu'il était réellement.

Thor l'attrapa au nouveau par le col pour le tirer contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le prince réalisait.

Oui. C'était ça.  
>C'était juste ça.<br>C'était la place que Loki devait avoir.  
>La place qu'il était né pour avoir<p>

Thor le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Epouse moi, Loki. Viens régner avec moi sur Asgard."

Steve faillit en cracher ses dents.  
>PARDON ?<p>

Tony éclata de rire.

Loki avait cessé de se débattre. il fixait son frère comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête particulièrement grotesque.

"- Tu...Tu es fou ?"

Thor posa sa grosse patte calleuse sur la joue pâle de son frère.

"- Loki, tu es de plein droit un prince de jotunheim." Il ne se soucia pas une seule seconde du frémissement de dégoût de Loki ou de son angoisse manifeste. "Tu es prince d'Asgard. Je vais être roi. J'ai besoin d'une reine…."

"- Thor est au courant qu'il fait une fille pour faire un bébé ?" Railla Tony.

"- Loki est hermaphrodite." Informa calmement Clint.

"- ….comment tu sais ca, toi ?"

"- Il m'a un peu transformé en son zombie personnel ?"

"- Et ça t'as permis d'aller voir entre ses jambes ?"

"- Vu sa libido de lapin en rut, ouai. J'y était même plus souvent qu'a préparer son attaque." Sourit Clint, très amusé par le dégoût manifeste de Tony.

"- Mais eurk ! J'avais pas besoin d'avoir ces images mentales ! …..Et il est comment alors en bas ?"

"- STARK !"

Steve était écarlate.

Sans s'occuper une seule seconde des andouilles derrière eux qui faisaient les crétins, Thor avait reposé sa grosse patte sur la nuque de Loki et la caressait gentiment. Les yeux de Loki s'étaient fermés sans qu'il le veuille.

"- S'il te plait Loki. J'ai besoin de toi… Qui peut me garder dans le droit chemin à part toi ? Sif ? Jane ?"

thor réalisait que son crush sur la petite scientifique n'était que cela, un crush. il aimait passionnement Loki. il l'avait toujours aimé. mais à l'avoir en permanence près de lui, il avait finit par le considéré comme acquis, comme un meuble presque. une présence rassurante qui serait toujours là pour le sortir des problèmes, régler ses ennuis, le conseiller, l'aider…

Et Loki s'était rebellé. Avec raisons.

A présent, Thor réalisait sa stupidité. Et surtout sa cruauté.

"- S'il te plait mon Loki." insistait Thor.

Loki ronronnait presque dans les bras de son frère. il avait posé sa joue contre la sienne. Le sort qui camouflait sa vraie apparence s'était résorbé. Loki était amoureux, certes. Mais il n'était pas stupide.  
>contre lui, Thor n'avait pas bronché. A l'inverse, les avengers avaient hoquetés de surprise. Sauf Clint qui n'avait pu retenir un soupir enamouré. Malgré tout, il trouvait la forme de naissance de Loki magnifique.<p>

"- Tu es magnifique, Loki." Soupira Thor, charmé.

Loki tressaillit.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Vraiment…."

Le sourire du Thor était immense.

"- Tu restes avec moi ?"

Loki finit par hocher la tête.

Tony tapa dans ses mains, les faisant tous sursauter.

"- BON ! et ben avec tout ça, on va faire une fete a tout casser ! un mariage, ca se fete !"

Les autres Avengers levèrent les yeux au ciel. Tout était bon pour Tony pour boire jusqu'à plus soif.

"- Quoi ? La fin d'un super vilain, ça se fête ! En plus, avec un peu de chance, on a gagné un Avengers de plus."

"- Ne vendez pas la peau du biglesnipe, Stark."

"- Du moment que c'est stark qu'il passe par la fenêtre, moi, je m'en fout." marmotta Clint en retirant la corde de son arc."

"- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, mon petit faucon. Tu le sais." Ronronna le jotun, étroitement bouiné contre le torse de Thor qui se raidit pendant que Clint passait au fushia.

Tony ricana.

"- Je VEUX en savoir plus !" L'ingénieur était hilare.

"- Cessez, Stark. Vous voyez bien que vous embarrassez mon petit faucon."

Thor se détendit lentement, son frère n'était absolument pas séducteur vis a vis du petit humain au vilain nez. Juste très maternel.

…...Encore des questions a poser tient.  
>Et qui expliquerait bien des choses.<br>Bref.

"- Allons fêter ça mes amis ! De la bière et des filles !"

"- Thor…"

"- Pardon mon frère, l'habitude. De la bière seule suffira."

le regard outré du jotun se détendit pendant qu'il reposait sa joue sur l'épaule de son futur mari.

A Asgard, Heimdall poussa doucement Odin du bout de son épée avant de relever les yeux sur Frigga. Il avait été appelé en urgence par la reine quand le roi c'était écroulé en hurlant de rage, au pied de son trône.

"- Il a du voir quelque chose qui l'a mit dans une grande détresse, Majesté. Il est catatonique."

Il avait même de la bave aux coins des lèvres.

"- Je crois que vous allez devoir prendre la régence ma reine. Et préparer l'union de vos fils."

La reine mit un instant à comprendre.

"- DE LA BIERE ET DES HOMMES A POIL POUR FÊTER ÇA !"

"- Ma reine !" Heimdall était choqué !

"- Quoi, Odin est grillé pour l'instant et je veux fêter ça."

Soyons pragmatique. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait fait avec des femmes a poil, elle ?


End file.
